Maximum Ride: Is the World Saved Yet?
by Maximum008
Summary: Max and Fang are taken. Can Iggy handle the pressure? Can Max and Fang handle the 'experiment? well I'm not going to tell you so you'll just have to read it.
1. We need to talk

DISCLAIMER: I do not own maximum ride. James Patterson does.

CLAIMER: I do own the ideas in this story so please to do not use them without asking.

Maximum Ride: Is The World Saved Yet!?

Chapter 1

I sighed quietly to myself. It felt so good to be flying again. My flock surrounding me in a perfect formation.Oh and yes I did say flying. That wans't a joke. Most of you should know the story. You know, six kids that are 2 bird and can fly around and have evil, wacky, delusional, scientist (whitecoats) chasing after them? no? Well then you should put this down and read the first three books, 'cause I don't want to fill you in.

To the rest of you wise people who knew that this was part of a series...Congrats! You get to hear the rest of our little story.

We recently left Ella and Mom's house. I was already beginning to miss them. It did feel amazing to fly again, though. We hadn't really flown in awhile seeing as Ella had to be carried and was absolutely obsessed with it. I figured she probably only liked it so much because Iggy was the only one strong enough to carry her. The way she looked at him was so funny. I was really going to miss her, and my mom. Jeb, however, wasn't that much of person to miss. I still did notdidn't, dint, didst, dent, tint, dissent" / want to get my hopes up about him. He could always decide to go evil and betray us again, only this time it would be harder because hes my dad. 

Suddenly Fang's voice jerked me from my thoughts and back to reality. "Max, we really need to talk."

Oh.Great.

Just what I want to do, talk about something that i didn't really have a clue about right before we get to the place where it happened. You see Fang and I never got the chance to talk about that night in the cave, ya you know when he kissed me and then I freaked out and flew away, and he seemed persistent to talk about it. I mean this is Fang, the quiet and emotionless. Since when did he want to talk about things? 

I decided to just play dumb. "About what?" I pretended to honestly ask.

He just glared at me. "You know about what," he practically growled at me,"you know that night in the cave we are headed to right now?!" Jeez, whats his problem? I'm not the one who did it in the first place.

"I don't really feel like it thank you very much." Pleased with my word choice, I started to speed up therefore ending the conversation,when I felt warm breath on the back of my neck. I looked innocently over my shoulder to face Fang."Yes?" I asked already knowing that I was asking for it.

"Why are you avoiding the subject?" He asked frustration very clear in his voice. I became very jittery. I didn't really know why I didn't like the subject. I just knew it was awkward when we talked about it. Maybe it was because we were headed there right now. Whatever the reason was I decided to make the quick decision to try and our run him. I do have super-speed so there is a chance I could get away from him.

I started to put on my super speed but was only stopped by his hand catching my ankle. I turned to look at him and he reached up and grabbed my arm pulling me to the same level as him. Fang looked in my eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist."What the heck are you doing?" I asked utterly bewildered by what he was doing. He wrapped is arms up around my wings causing me to close them and make him carry me. I just glared considering that he wasn't answering me.

"Iggy, you're in charge. We'll be right back." Fang shot over his shoulder looking at Iggy. Ig just nodded saying he had heard him, and with that Fang began to fly away from the flock to wards a small clearing. Ugh. Why does he do this to me?

_because he loves you, Max._

Oh great. The voice, or Jeb. Huh that's so weird. I never really realized how weird it was, is, having the guy you know to be your father in your head. _Long time no see_, I thought.

_Its nice to see you too, Maximum._

_I didn't say it was nice to see you i just said long time no see and what's all this stuff about Fang loving me?, _I thought kind of annoyed. Why did he have to chime in at the oddest points? 

Just then Fang landed and still did not let go of me. He sat down with his back to a tree pulling me along with him.

"Now, let's talk."


	2. Secrets

**A/N: Hey! It was brought to my attention that I screwed up on the part where I talked about Iggy being the only one strong enough to carry Ella. I'm sorry about that. In all honesty I didn't**** even think about it as I was typing it. So, here is what it should be.(...Iggy insisted on carrying her. The two of them were becoming very close.The way she looked at him..) Yea. That makes more sense. Thanks for the tip and heres the next chapter I hope it suits your fancy.**

**Disclaimer: I'M AM NOT EVEN GOING THERE(JP owns it not me by the way)**

**Claimer: The ideas are mine. No stealing.**

chapter 2

I groaned inwardly."And why must we talk about it?" I questioned trying to avoid the actual talking about it part. Not that I didn't like talking to Fang, just not about this.

"Because I need to know why you ran away,"mumbled Fang barley audible. Wow, not at all what I was expecting. I thought he was going to talk about the disagreement**(a/n: it wasn't really an argument)**we had had about settling down and ditching the world to burn up and end. It sounded like a good idea but I didn't really feel like ditching the world or taking weaving classes.

"Oh,"I managed to stammer out,"I just..I don't really know."Wait, what? I, Maximum Ride, don't know. I always know or eventually find out. What was all this not knowing about?I started to think of possible reasons for what I had did.I looked at Fang, hoping for an answer, and he looked back up at me.

"Max, I just need to know that you didn't run away so you wouldn't have to kiss me again." Wouldn't have to kiss him again? Nope. That wasn't't why I flew off. If I was a normal four-teen year old girl I would have gladly kissed him again, but I'm not. I have the flock to worry about and half the worlds population. Hey! That sounds like a good reason don't ca think?

" I just couldn't do that. I have the flock to think about, and the whole saving the world thing,"I told him, surprised at the sadness in my voice,"it wasn't because I didn't want to kiss you again."

Fang just sat there looking frustrated."But, the flock would be exsatic and the world can save it self. Come on, Max. There are other things in this world than saving it."I mentally counted how many words he had said in my head. 25?

"Fang, I know the flock would be happy, but what if something went wrong between us. I won't tear the flock apart again,"I sighed. He started to rub my elbow and forearm making me shiver.

"Max,"Fang whispered in my ear,"what if we kept it secret? we didn't tell the flock?What then?" His face turned and he put his lips gently to my neck. I sighed to my self, it felt so good. No. Bad Max. He did this once before and it didn't...he started to rub my back between my wings. Oh god. Why must he do this. I'm supposed to save the world not have Fang kissing me. He just made every thing more frustrating and yet, I liked it.

"There could be possibilities with that situation," I managed to say between breaths that were coming surprisingly short. What was wrong with me I wasn't supposed to be short on breath.

_It's because he is kissing you,Max._

Oh my gosh. Jeb was listening in on my thoughts at a time like this. That is just so cruel. I was about to think something back to him when Fang's right hand found my waist and his other my jaw. Before I even knew what was happening his lips met mine.

_Just go with it._

_Whatever you say, _I thought back and Jeb went silent. I began to kiss Fang back, wrapping my arms around his neck. Fang gently pulled me closer and tilted his head so that we could kiss better. I felt his tongue glide smoothly over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I hesitated and then gave in, giving him entrance, instantly our kiss deepened. The world around us was seeming to slowly fade and no longer exist. There were no whitecoats. No world to save. It was just us. Me and Fang.

We sat like that for sometime, until Fang pulled away and put his mouth to my ear,"so, do we have an agreement?"he whispered all to persuasively. Fang pressed his lips gently to my neck. I decided I liked that. "Yes,"I whispered back,"but the flock can not know."

"Agreed," He smirked against my skin. His lips found mine and we began kissing again. We kissed until we were both out of breath and then stopped. I laid my head against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. What had just happened? I had no clue and that didn't really bother me at the moment. Right now it was just me and him. Fang kissed me lightly on the forehead and whispered in my ear,"I love you,Max".

"I love you,too," I honestly said. It surprised me at how honest I was. I always knew I loved Fang but not like this. The fact that I was so sure of it absolutely surprised me. I don't know how long we sat there, but we must have fallen asleep because I woke up and could see the sun barley peaking over the horizon. "Oh,no," I shot up and looked back at Fang who stirred and looked up at me.

"Good morning,"Fang said flashing me a grin. It took me so by surprise I almost lost my train of thought. The key word being almost.

"We have to get to the flock," I yelled a little louder than necessary," they are going to be so worried. How could I just forget about them so easily?" I was freaking out thinking about all of them when I felt Fangs arms wrap around me.

"You need to calm down. They are going to be fine."he assured me,"it was only a few hours. I think they can handle it." I was about to open my mouth to argue when he gently kissed me on the lips. "Everything's going to be ok Max." I just sighed. Fang was right and I knew it and he knew that I knew it.

"Fine, but we better go find th...ow."

**Fangs POV:**

Max's body went limp in my arms. "Max!" I shook her, "Max wake up." I quickly looked for the source of why she wasn't moving. I easily found it. There was a tranquilizer dart sticking out of her neck. I did a 360 not taking my hand off of Max, and then I felt something hit my neck. I started to become very sleepy very fast. I dropped to the ground next to Max. I looked in the direction I had thought the dart had come from and I saw Omega standing there, gun in hand.

I tried to force my self to sit up but just couldn't muster enough strength. Omega snapped his fingers and a flyboy came over and picked up Max. I knew I couldn't do anything. I watched helplessly as they lifted max in to a helicopter. I couldn't move and it was really starting to get pissed off. I was already beginning to slip in to unconsciousness when another dart hit me in the neck. Those thing hurt like H E double hockey sticks. Omega turned to look at me, an evil grin spreading across his face.

"We'll be back for you in three days. Or you could just come to us either way." The helicopter door slid closed with Max still inside and began to fly away, no doubt to the school.

"Crap."I managed to force out before consciousness slipped away from me.


	3. Five star rooms?

**DISCLAIMER: I do not even come close to owning Maximum Ride.**

**A/N: Ha ha ha Max caught captured and Fangs left behind, or was he...dun dun duuun!**

**Chapter 3**

**Fangs POV:**

When I came to I was not where I had been when they took Max. They took Max! Crap! I sat up a little faster than I meant to making me fall back down with dizziness.

"Fang, what the heck are you thinking and where's Max?" Iggy protested very loudly , and painfully I might add, when I tried to stand up. Ugh. My head hurt so bad I couldnt even think stait.

"They took her," I stammered as I sat down with my back against a tree, resting my head on my knees.

"What do you mean? Who took her the School? Well of course the school did it. I mean who else could do it. Nobody is stronger than Max. Well maybe you Fan..." Thank you Gazzy. Nudge just kept yamering on under his hand. I had no clue what she had just said. I couldn't think strait and felt like I was going to pass out any second now. I could hear eveyone around me but I couldn't make sense of their voices.

" They took her. I was right there and they took her..."I placed my face in my hands," how could I let them take her?"

"Hey you guys, I think Fang and I need to talk for a minute. Why dont you go play over there for a sec?" I heard Iggy suggest to the other kids and then I felt him come sit down next to me."Dude, are you ok? What happened?"I just sighed. I really did not want to talk about this, I just wanted to get Max back before the whitecoats did some thing horrible to her. They might already have.

**Max's POV:**

I woke up and I was strapped to bed. Oh crap, I thought, Im at a school. I looked around me at the room I was in.What the heck? It dare I say looked cozy.The bed, even though it had straps on it, was covered in a blue comforter with gold trim that matched the walls. There was a small loveseat in the corner and cream colored carpet. Was this supposted to be tourtoure? It was acctually kinda nice, well for the school it was like five star. I also looked around for Fang or the flock. If they were here the werent in this room with me and the made me panack. If they weren't here where were they?

Just as I finished looking around the room wondering where the heck the door was the wall swung open. Hey theres the door, I thought. Then he walked in.

"We have something we'd like you to do for us Max." He said while smirking at me. I knew I should've killed him when I had the chance.

**Fang's POV:**

" So, they shot you guys with darts, took Max, and then said they would be back in three days for you?" Iggy flicked his fingers off counting as he listed off things that had happened to Max and I. I just nodded and put my head in my hands." Fang, I'm sorry Max got taken but we have to make a plan. We can't just sit here and feel bad for ourselves." I looked up and glared at him and then felt stupid.

"Iggy, Im glaring at you," I sneered darkly.

"Fine, whatever, but you know it and I know it. Your feeling sorry for youself while they could be hurting her."Okay that did it I was up and alreadly making a plan."Now there's the Fang I know. So whats the plan?"

"Get the others."


	4. Hell on Earth

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own maximum ride. GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD PEOPLE!**

**A/N: sorry for the cliffy and the really short chapter. Some will be really long and others really short it just depends. I hope you like what happens. Please review. If you don't I don't thing I'll keep going, but I probably will anyways. Oh well still review. And I just re-read chapter three. I'm so sorry my wording got all screwy when Max is looking for the flock. It didn't make any sense at all. I hope maybe you could figure it out.**

**DISCLA...wait i already did this...I'm losing it...**

**Fang's POV**

"I don't like that plan,"everyone expect Iggy yelled at me. Ugh. It was such a good plan why did they have to ruin it.

"Iggy what do you think?" I asked him very frustrated.

" I don't know...As long as we don't get captured its brilliant," thank you,"but if we do get captured. Fang thats just stupid." OH MY GOSH! Why can't they just agree and go. They would never do this if this was Max's plan. They would just go with her and do their best. I was sadly realizing how much he sucked as a leader. Just then it was proved to me when Angel walked up to me and asked, "Fang, why would you want to do that or be willing to do that? Did we do something wrong?" I could tell she was on the verge of tears. This was not supposed to happen. I didn't know how to handle this, so I just picked her up and held her close. She was shocked for a second and then hugged me back. I gently pulled her away so I could look her in the eyes.

"You did nothing wrong," I explained to all of them," none of you did anything wrong. The only reason I would be will to do that is because you need Max way more than you need me. She's like a mother to you guys and personally I'm not very good at being leader." Angel just looked at me wide eyed, and then did something I did no expect.

She slapped me. I just stared at her wondering what the heck that was for? " Fang, you think we don't care as much about you as we do Max.."

"..Because that's not true," Nudge finished for her. I looked around at everyone, who had sad and sympathetical , looks on their faces.

"Ya, when we split up I made me realize something," Total stated waiting for me to reply but instead just got stared at. I had completely forgotten he existed. " What did you realize?" He smiled up and me. Can a dog smile? Maybe I should have my sanity checked.

"I realized that Max is a complete wreck with out you Fang." Wow. That wasn't what I thought he was going to say.

" Its true man," Iggy added as he walked closer to me," without you Max wouldn't have anyone to tell things to and would eventually snap. No telling what would happen then." I knew he was right but I also knew this might be the only way I could save them all. Wait what? We're arguing over something that might not even happen. I expressed my self out loud and they all kind of went in to a DUH mode.

"How about this," I suggested ,"if we do get captured, which we won't, I ask Max what she thinks we should do?" They nodded and seemed to be rather content with the idea. "Good, now let's fly."

**Max's POV:**

"Heck no!" I screeched at Omega when he finished telling me what it was they wanted me to do. "No way will I do that!"

"Oh you don't really have a choice Maxy," oh he was pushing it," we'll do it weather you cooperate or not and the same goes for your friend."

Trying to hide my freaked out expression I turned to him and retorted," Oh, wow. Umm..didn't _mom_ tell you how it works cause the way I know it to work if Fang and I don't cooperate nothing really happens." He just grinned evilly at me.

"There are ways of making you cooperate," He sneered before the door swung shut disappearing from sight along with Omega.

I lied there unable to do anything else and just looked utterly scared and cried. There was no one in here to see me and right now I felt like my life was ending and there was nothing I could do. I just wished Fang were here. On second thought maybe it was better that he wasn't here. I don't know if even Fang could handle what they had planned for us, and that really scared me. He was my only support, If he couldn't't handle this then there was no one who could help me but me and that bothered me.

Then a sudden thought came to me. I had never thought of Fang in that way before. What if he didn't find it disturbing? No bad Max. Fang's not like that. Is he? I tried to get my mind off the subject when a fire alarm went off.

**Fang's POV:**

The fire alarm began to blare and people began to rush out of the building. Yes. Our plan was working. I motioned for the flock to follow me. We headed in to the building looking around for Max.

"Fang she to the right and around the corner," Angel whispered urgently. How the heck did she know that? Oh well. I headed in the direction she told me. In the hall in front of me there was an open rectangle in the wall and I heard her.

"Hey! Isn't anybody gonna unhook me so I don't burn up and die. Oh fine, whatever,"she yelled at a whitecoat that walked by the opening,oh it felt so good to hear her voice," its not like I care I guess you just won't get your baby that you want if i burn to a crisp like a piece of bacon!" I just about froze in my tracks when I heard the word baby, but instead I rounded the corner and was shocked at what I saw. It looked like a hotel room.

"What the hell...," I said under my breathe and then I saw Max.

"Fang!"She pulled against the restraints trying to get to me. I just smiled at her. She looked utterly socked by this but just smiled back. I got lost in her smile. She looked like a big weight was taken off of her shoulders when I smiled at her. I liked that look.

"Well?"She asked sounding kinda agitated," Aren't you going to get me out of here?" I walked over to her and undid the straps, grabbed her hand and pulled her in my arms. I had been really worried about her and with out thinking. I kissed her and much to my surprise she kissed me back. I heard several different things behind me. Nudge and Angel where squealing like pigs, Gazzy sounded disgusted, and Iggy just yelled finally and then come on lets go. I felt his hand on my shoulder and broke away from Max with much reluctance and ran out of the room with her right on my heels holding my hand.

We were almost to the door when a door when a wall of flyboys blocked the path. We wheeled around only to face another wall. We were trapped."Just where do you think you're going?"Omega said sounding slightly sad. I knew it was just an act.

"What the heck do you want?"I hissed at him. No way in hell was he getting Max this time.

"Oh just this." He replied snidely as I felt something hit me in the neck. Oh crap, not this again. I reached up and pulled the dart out before all the tranquilizer was in my body and was able to remain standing. I felt Max's hand slip from mine and turned to look for her. Her and the rest of the flock were being held by flyboys already passed out. How had I not noticed that? The flyboys were already dragging them around the corner.

"NO!" I Yelled, "Take me instead." This got Omega's attention. He turned to face me a dark look on his face.

"What?" He asked his voice full of curiosity.

"Take me instead," I almost begged," If you take me and let the flock go and never bother them again, and that includes Max, You can have me, and do whatever you want with me and I won't run away. Just as long as they go free and are left alone." Omega seemed to like this offer. He passed my offer into walkie-talkie and got an answer. He seemed quite pleased with it.

"Ok,"Omega simply stated," handcuff him and bind his wings," I filched at this. I hated my wings being bound," and then go put 'the flock' in the forest and leave them be." He said in an evil tone. I was already bound when Max was starting to wake up. She saw me and her face turned to horror."Sorry Max," I said while looking at the floor.

"No! Fang! Let him go!" Max screeched tears in her eyes. They began to pull us apart and they weren't taking her in the same direction as the flock.

"NO!" I shouted," You said you'd let her go!"

"Yes but I didnt say when," he laughed evilly and then growled,"Take them away."I realized that I had made a serious mistake. Max managed to get one of her arms free and reached for me. I stretched out and touched her fingers, but only for a second until they pulled us to far apart."No!" She shrieked. 

" Max!"I yelled pulling against the flyboys grips trying to get to her. I knew I had just made the biggest mistake of my life. I had doomed myself and most likely Max too. The flyboys were pulling her, kicking and screaming, around another corner. What had I done? I could still barley see her fight and screaming at the flyboys. "Max!" I called out, not wanting to be separated at all, and I heard her shout my name back and then I could hear her begin to cry, as a single lone tear slide down my cheek. What have I done? I thought wanting to drop dead right then and there.

**Max's POV:**

I looked up at Fang in horror. His wings were bound and he was handcuffed. What the heck happened? The last thing I remembered was holding Fangs hand, and now he was standing there in front of me looking like he wanted to die.

"Sorry Max," he whispered sadly looking at the floor. What did he mean by that? I suddenly realized what was going on. The flock was being dragged off around the corner, and they began to pull me away from Fang and in a different direction from the flock.

"No! Fang!"I yelled feeling the tears come to my eyes," Let him go!" I could no longer see the flock and I wasn't about to lose him too.

"NO!", He shouted at Omega,"You said you'd let her go!"Omega just grinned evilly.

"Yes, but I didnt say when," He laughed and then instructed the flyboys to take us away. I struggled against the flyboys grips and managed to get one of my arms free and I reached for Fang. He outstretched his Hands and our fingertips touched briefly before we could no longer reach each other. "No!," I screamed and kicked as they pulled me and Fang so that we weren't touching. 

"Max!" I heard him yell as they pulled me kicking and screaming down the hallway shouting his name.

"Max!" I heard him shout my name and I screamed his name one last time at the top of my lungs and then began to cry. We were separated again and the flock had neither one of us. This was literally my hell on earth.

**A/N: ooh...this is getting good. Please review!**


	5. Iggy's secret

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. We got in a bit of a bind, but I'm updating now so read and be happy and REVIEW! Please?**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maximum Ride. My pal James does.**

**Max's POV**

I was still crying as the whitecoats strapped me to a table. What happen to five stars? Pssh, I was so going to send in a complaint. Now that I was officially strapped down and couldn't move, I needed to pull myself together and figure somethings out. First of all, why had Fang said he was sorry? Its not like any of this was his fault. Secondly, what the heck was his and Omega's deal and how did Omega break it? Didn't Fang know not to bargain with the enemy? I let my head fall back against the table with a thump, contemplating different answers for all of the many questions swirling around in my head.

_Fang said sorry because he was sorry, his and Omega's deal is something you should ask Fang about, and Yes. Fang hated having to bargain with him. _Jeb bluntly sated. Ugh. I did not want to deal with my dad right now. It was bad enough that I had a voice in my head, it just made it worse that it was my DAD!

_Go away!_ I thought very annoyed.

_I can't go away Max. If I go away you won't know what do. Therefore I must stay. _Ugh. He had to be annoying at times when I was trying to think.

_And what might I need to know?_ I questioned. If I could move I would have my hands on my hips about right now.

_All in good time, Max. All in good time_.

_What the heck is that supposted to mean? _Silence. Ok that was a helpful hint. Not! Argh! None of this is making any sense. What was I not going to know how to do? I mean this is me. Maximum Ride, saver of the world, how was I not going to be able to know how do do something? So, it had happen on occasion, but not often.

"Oh I wish Fang was here," I sighed quietly to myself.

"He'll be in in a minute." Omega said almost kindly but I wasn't falling for it.

"Holy shit! Don't do that!" I screeched because he had surprised me," What do you mean Fang 'will be' here?" I added with a slightly confused look on my face.

"Exactly like it says," he answered simply, then I felt really stupid. Well duh. Of course thats what it means.God. I cant think when I'm near a melt down. Then I remembered that the flock was still alive and that I somehow needed to get back to them.

**Iggy's POV:**

I woke up in the middle of God knows where and being blind doesn't help when you need to know where you are. I listened for sounds that I might recognize. I heard a tussling sound and then a moan. "Nudge? Is that you?" I questioned hating having to ask. If I ever find the bimbo whos idea it was to 'enhance' my vision I'll poke his eyes out and make him live with not being able to see.

"Ya Ig, it's me," she replied barley audible. I think that that was the shortest answer she had ever given., to me at least.

" Is everyone here?" I asked not really wanting to know the answer. I could hear her turning around and heard her whisper"Crap" under her breath." Thats what I thought."Shit. Why did they have to take both Max and Fang? Can't they just leave one to lead us cause I suck at it. "Ok, everyone up!"I yelled in a kind of annoyed. No one moved. "Nudge, how come they aren't waking up?"I questioned kinda shaky.

"I don't know..."Nudge really sounded frighted. I felt so bad knowing that most of it was probably from me. I'm not much help when it comes to leading.

"Ok lets start a fire and I guess we will just have to wait for them to wake up naturally. So what happen? I felt something hit me in the frickin neck and then everything went black. Well blacker than usual."I needed answers and Nudge might have them.

"I DON'T KNOW IGGY!"she sheiked at me. What the heck was her problem? All I did was ask her a few questions. I heard Nudge take a shuddering breath and realized I had made her cry.

" Nudge?...Nudge I'm sorry. I just was trying to figure out what happened. Please don't cry...please?" I pleaded as I stretched my arm out to the sound of her breathes and found her cheek. It was soaked with tears that I wiped away best I could. I Pulled Nudge into my arms and held her close to my chest rocking ever so slightly know this calmed everyone in the flock down. How do I know this you ask? Well lets just say I have a power that I hid from the flock. From everyone. Since my vision was 'enhanced' all of my senses improved dramatically, but not just my senses improved they way I felt things changed. I could feel how people were feeling, what temperature the air around me was, vibrations in the ground. I could feel when the last time someone slept when I thouched their hair or their face or even their clothes. Its weird I know but it came in handy. I could tell that Angel and Gassy were still alive with out even having to go over to them. I could hear their heartbeats just as well as I could hear Nudges. Its something that only Angel and I know about and will never tell anyone else about it.

**A/N: Ok I'm sorry its not very long I kinda have writers block and issues with my friends, but I will keep trying. Ideas are welcome., **

**max**


	6. The 'Baby'

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! Well except my ideas and my underwear but...you didn't need to know that second part.**

**A/N: Omg thanks so much for your help now you get the next chapter. and i cant remember when the last time i updated was so...I am SO sorry. kinda busy lately. Get ready to be surprised! Cackles Evilly**

**Fangs POV:**

Have you ever felt like complete and total dirt? No lower than dirt, more like that clay stuff thats below dirt? Well if you have then you know how I feel right now. My wings were bound tightly to my back and the harness holding them had a lock on it that was in that spot on my back that I can never reach. You know, that spot that always itches but you can never reach it? Ya. Its the perfect place to put a lock in case you ever need to know.Which hopefully you don't.

They took me into the room that I had just sort of rescued Max out of. It was rather nice for the school but it was still a cell. Omega had lead me and the flyboys holding me into the room. Once we were in there he motioned for them to leave and they let go of my wrist and backed out.

"This will be your permanent room. I hope it is to your liking." Omega said in almost a kind voice. I lunged at him baring my teeth ready to bite him cause it was all I really could do. He surprised me by putting his hands on my shoulders."Fang, we made a deal remember?" He questioned while looking in my eyes," I still know where the rest of the flock is. If you ever decide to change your mind." Crap. I figured he would do that, but my plan behind the bargain backfired when they took Max. He told me that this is where I was to live now and that the cafeteria was down the hall to left and Max was down to the left but I couldn't't go see her until after he talked to her. With this he took my hand cuffs off and walked off. I walked over to the bed and fell on top of the covers.

I had betrayed everyone. If I haven't mentioned it I feel like that clay stuff. All I could do was wait to go talk to Max and hope she would talk back.

**Iggy's POV:**

Nudge and I got a plan worked out and were now just waiting for Angel to wake up. I figured it was because of her smaller body size and the same amount of whatever the hell they shot us with. We were planing on heading back to Max's mom and Ella's house. Oh god I missed Ella. She was so sweet and different and she was only of the only people who knew about my wings. What was cool is that she didn't care about them or my blindness. That was one thing I really like her for. Yes thats right I really really like Ella. Maybe more than I should, but I couldn't't help it. She was just everything I loved put in to one little bundle of soft skinned joy. Besides the flock she was really the only one I could talk to.

My plan was to just head over there and say we were in trouble and that Fang and Max had been taken. Simple right? Not a chance. Of course we had to stop every TEN minutes so Total could pee. Him and his bladder issues, and Nudge was been annoyingly quiet. Gassy would not stop singing. I was about ready to throw one of my masterfully hidden bombs at him, or Weird Al Yankovic which ever was closest.Thankfully Angel was being her normal self. I was on the brink of yelling at everyone to just be them self. Angel kept sending reassuring thoughts to me saying that it would be alright. I couldn't help but dought that. I had heard Max screaming before we sort of rescued her. She had said something about a baby and I knew that they wanted something from both Max and Fang but I couldn't bring myself to even think about it.

"Let's work a plan. We need to get Max and Fang back."

**Fang's POV:**

They finally let me go talk to Max. They'd made me change clothes. I was now in blue, and I mean blue. Everything was blue even my socks. Yes, they made me change my socks, and you thought that these people had problems before. This just proves it. I wont tell you what else was blue I'll just say that I wasn't commando...'nough said. I rounded the conner with my fake secret service. They had two fly boys guarding me at all times and this dumb bracelet. It felt girlie, but that and my blue boxers weren't the least of my problems. Some how my plan had seriously backfired. Gosh! I can be so thick sometimes! I mean how did he twist that so fast? Huh? Do you have a clue 'cause I don't!

Finally we reached Max's room, prison is more appropriate. She was strapped to a very uncomfortable looking table just sobbing when I got there. She looked up and instantly her face brightened.

"Thank God you are all right..."she sighed sounding like she had been worrying intensely," Do you know what happened to the flock!?Where did they take them?!"

"Max, you should hate my guts right now and you are actually glad to see me...Why?"I simply stated chuckling slightly to keep from crying, 'cause thats just not how I roll.

"What?" Max asked rater perplexed.

I spilled the story of how I made an agreement with Omega while she was passed out. As I went on she just got glummer and glummer until she looked like she was morning a death.

"You shouldn't have done that..." she said breaking down again. Crap what had I done this time? Max looked really depressed for Max, like something was really really wrong. Then I remember what she had said when the flock and I were trying to find her, about a baby.

"Max, is this about the baby?" I asked not really wanting to know about that and what these sick weirdos had planed for us.

To my surprise she laughed. Well not exactly, it was one of those coking laughs you do when your crying. "You heard that?" She chuckled," That was just a metaphor. They don't really don't want a baby form us. They want an experiment." I couldn't't help it i blurted it out.

" How can they do this to innocent little babies? I mean what did they do to them? Pee on them? It's just cru.."

" Fang!" she cut me off," Not that kind of experiment."

"Oh, what do they want from us then?" This brought tears back to her eyes and she looked away from me.

" Well they want two things from each of us so they technically want four things but who am I to judge I'm not the one who funds them and if I was I would have so serious issues cause who funds this weird of a buissn.."

"Max, what do they want from us?"

Max looked me right in the eyes, hers full of tears, and reluctantly said the words she was holding back.

" They want our wings."

A/N: That wasnt what you were exspecting was it you perverts! (just kidding you're not a pervert I just twisted the words around) Keep Reading!


	7. RoboFang

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Cause if I did do you think that I would be writing on fanfiction. NO! I would be writing in a big fancy office.**

**A/N: Hey everybody! MERRY CHRISTMAS! A little late but its the thought that counts right!**

**_RIGHT!_**

**Oh did I not mention that my friend Goober is helping me write this chapter today? Oh well...she is.**

**_Yeppers.._**

**Enjoy the next chapter like its a big box of Christmas cookies!**

_**But dont enjoy it two much we dont want you licking your computer 'cause that's just werid...0.o**_

**Okkaaayyy...0.0...no more sugar for Goober... so I havent updated in like forever. Sorry about that. Well here is the next chapter and from now on there will be at least two new charpers every week. Don't give up on me. I WILL KEEP UPDATING!**

**P.S. Happy Valentine's Day too...I got a necklace :)**

* * *

**Chapter7**

**Fang's POV**

What?! They wanted our wings! THAT'S JUST WRONG! Well, it's better than our verginity but still it's messed up! I couldn't speak. It was like my vocal cords had frozen. I just stood there with my mouth open like an idiot.

Our _wings_.

" Why do they want our wings...?" I asked Max hesitantly.

"For Omega and.." she paused, I could tell something was wrong," and...Alpha."

"Whos Alpha?" I questioned trying to remain calm. I didnt really want to know.

"His sister." Max was very blunt. I just stared dumbly.

"Who's Sister?"

"Omega's" WHAT!? Oh my gosh this is giving me such a headache.

"Explain?" I mangaed to studder out.

"There's not much to explain...Fang? FANG?!"

**Max's POV:**

Fang dropped down on the floor clutching his head. I could tell he was trying to hold back a scream. His efforts didnt last long. Fang let out a muffled scream. I dropped on the floor next to him and whispered his name. He didnt reply. All of the sudden Fangs eyes opened wide and he went rigid.

_Max, get away from him now! _Jeb yelled at me in my head.

"NO! Whats wrong with him?!" I didnt bother thinking it I just yelled it out.

_Get away from him, Max! Please?! Thats not Fang anymore!_

"What are you talking about? Of course its Fang!"I yelled back and stayed right by his side. Fang sat up quickly and looked very stiffly at me.

"Maximum, you have been asked to report to the operating room. Please come willingly. They do not wish you damaged." He spoke in a monotone like he was a robot. His movments were stiff and rigid.

"Fang?.."

_He has been taken over! Get away from him! _I lisened this time and backed away, still not believing what was happening.

"Will you come willingly?" Robo-Fang asked.

"N..n...no," I studdered out. Much to my surprised Fang reached for my wrist. I pulled back and he lunged at me, pinning me to the wall . I tried to wrigle out of his grip but he was way stronger that me. I didnt want to have to knee him but it was the only thing I could do.

"I'm sorry Fang," I said and started to lift my knee and found my head wamming in to the floor. How the heck did he do that so fast? He stood me up and pulled my arms behind my back.

" It is pointless to resist." He blankly stated as I stuggled. He was pushing me down a hallway, passed a large glass window. I looked through it.

I just about died right there. It was an operating room. Fang was taking me to have my wings removed. He was one of them.

**Iggy's POV**

Ok so my plan to go to Max's mom's house was being put into action. We were currently flying to Arizona to see Ella. Gosh, I missed her. I had a major headache I couldn't even see straight. Ok how many of you fell for that? LOL! Wow can we say pay attention people. Let's put it this way, I couldn't even fly strait. It wasnt even a normal headache it was way worse like a migran but worse. I dont really know how do explain it. I wonder if this is how Max's brain attacks feel like. Gosh, thats got to suck.

My wings suddenly felt like lead and my head exploded. I heard Angel yell my name which lead me to beleive that I was falling. Nudge grabbed my arm and helped study me.The weight was lifted of my wings, my headache gone, and I could fly again. I moved my hands from my eyes and open up my closed lids exspecting to see darkness as usual, but I didnt. I could see. I couldn't contain my self.

"I CAN SEE!"

"What!?"

"Well...sorta. I can see me. Whoo that sounds werid."

"Ya just a bit," Nudge added sarcasticly. When did she learn to be sarcastic? Then I was looking at Angel.

"WHO'S LOOKING AT ANGEL!?" If it's possible to jump while your flying they just did.

"Gosh! Iggy what is your problem!?" Nudge almost yelled.

"Who's just looked at Angel? Please I think I got a new power." I managed to say as calmly as possible.

"Me,"Nudge answered sounding very annoyed.

"Ok look at Gassy now." I studdered out not believing what was happening.

"What? Why?Iggy are y.."

"NUDGE! JUST LOOK AT THE GASMAN!" I screamed at her. I didn't want to yell at her but sometimes she just needs to listen!

"FINE!" Nudge Screamed back. "you stupid...piece of ...no ...good...pyro..." Nudge kept muddering but I wasn't paying attention to her I was looking at Gassy. Yep 'looking', a blind guy is looking at his little buddy.

"Sweeeett...Ok so new plan." I staited, "I'm gonna see if I can figure out this newly found power of mine. If I do figure it out we are going to get Max and Fang. Find a place to land." Nobody moved I didnt fell the air curents change and I well Nudge was still looking at me. "Please?" I felt the Air move but Nudge was still looking at me. "What?" Nudge just rolled her eyes and shook her head. P.S. When your looking at you through someone elses eyes and they roll their eyes at you it feels werid, just a note.

We landed at little while later in a small clearing. Once I landed I decided to try and explain things to the flock.

"Ok so I can see through Nudge's eyes. I dont know why but I think its a new power and I need to figure it out so we can save Fang and Max."

"..If they're still alive." Nudge mumbled under her breathe. What is with her today?!

"I'm going to trying something now." I trying to 'connect' with everything around me. Trying to see through everythings eyes at once. Gosh it hurt, but it was working. When I had 'disconnected' from Nudge my sight had gone away agian, but as I did this, I guess you could call it meditation, thing. I was starting to see again but through my eyes not anyone elses.

There was this sharp, searing pain that burst through my head and POP! (Thats the best word I can thing of to decribe it.) I could see.

I turned and grinned at what was left of the flock" Lets go get our family back together"

**Fangs POV:**

When I came to I was watching Max being stapped face-down to an operating table. What the heck happened? I realized what they were doing and lunged at the whitecoat nearest Max. I was caught from behind by a couple flyboys."No! Max!"

"How could you?" she sobbed at me.

"What?"The flyboys started dragging me towards a room right off the room that the 'operation' would be held in. There sat Omega and I'm guess Alpha. They were fighting over something and stopped when I came in. Alpha walked up to me and tried to be friendly.

"Hi. Im Alpha. I have never met you before. My brother says that you are really strong, and now that I see you I think that he is right. You have the black wings right? I think having black wings would be awsome. Awsome? Did I use that right, because I looked it up on the computer and..."She kept talking at this non-stop pace for at least a minute with out breathing. I looked at Omega who looked really annoyed and finnally put his hand over her mouth.

"SHUT UP! Gosh she can talk like there is no tomorrow!" He bellowed in to her ear.

"Around here there might not be a tomorrow." I sneared. Omega just grinned evilly

"Here's the deal. You are going to sit and enjoy this with us, or you are going to sit with us and watch the removal of her wings. Your pick?" He sneared right back.

"Well they both sound sooo promising. What was the first choice again?" I lunged at him and the flyboys grabbed me.

"So thats how its going to be." Alpha simply stated, " We didnt want to have to use the other table." They rolled in an up-right operating table with straps. I was forcefully strapped down and turned towards the giant window that took up one whole wall .

They were going to make me watch them take her wings.

**A/N: Keep reading and more reviews get more chapters than two per week so reveiw.**

_**and tip you waiter!**_

**yes they like it. XD**


End file.
